


The Dream That You Wish

by teenwolf-lit (fizzingweaselbee)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Everybody Lives, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzingweaselbee/pseuds/teenwolf-lit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to Disney Land, Paris</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dream That You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> For the request: "scisaac, sterek, allydia, dackson, - They all go to Disney Land"

“We have to get a photo with Beauty and the Beast,” Stiles insisted, almost as soon as they reached where most of the characters were standing. He grabbed hold of Derek’s hand, dragging him to stand in the queue, and his laugh at Derek’s sour expression in the photo could be heard across the square, where the rest of the group stood.

Danny was caught off guard when Rapunzel grabbed hold of him, large eyes wide with excitement. “Eugene, I’ve found your twin!” she called, and children and parents alike turned around as she pulled him over to where Flynn stood talking to a young girl. He grinned at Rapunzel before turning to Danny, looking him over critically.

“I can’t see the resemblance as well, but then I’m not an artist like you are.” His smile was genuinely gentle when he looked down at Rapunzel, and she beamed back at him. “His smoulder cannot be nearly as heart-breaking as mine,” he added. “All the same, a photograph of my look-alike!” Several of the children and their parents took photos of the pair, including a laughing Allison.

Rapunzel walked over to her. “Are you his beautiful princess?” she asked, and Lydia laughed. There was a pause, and then Jackson shouldered through a couple of the parents, face turned down into a frown.

“Actually, that would be me,” he said determinedly, mouth tilting up a little when Danny grabbed hold of his hand. 

Rapunzel looked between the two before walking right up to Jackson, standing on her tiptoes so she was eye to eye with him. “You look like Charming. Charming and Eugene like to pretend they don’t get on, but secretly they do. Maybe if I wasn’t with Eugene, and Cinderella wasn’t with Charming, they would be together like you two are,” she informed him, and he blushed, smile growing as he looked across at Danny, who squeezed his hand.

After they’d gotten photos with the characters they’d wanted, and Scott and Isaac had worn out their repertoire of princess jokes, Danny held Jackson back from the group a little just to press a kiss to his mouth.

**

“Stiles, I said no,” Derek growled, glaring over Stiles’ shoulder at the purple sign as if it had personally offended him. 

Stiles pulled a face. “You’ll be strapped in, no one has ever died on it. I swear, you’ll come off with your tail wagging.”

“Wolves are not dogs, Stiles, you got into Harvard you should know that.” They stared at each other, Derek with his arms folded, more than a little exasperated. Eventually, though, Stiles gave in.

He waved Scott and Isaac on, who had waited while they argued. “C’mon, sourpuss, we’ll sit on the bench and wait,” he said with a heavy sigh, slumping down onto the bench, chin resting on his hand as he watched the line move.

Derek watched Stiles’ face for less than a minute before he caved, standing up and pulling Stiles to his feet. “And you complain about Scott’s puppy face,” he muttered, and Stiles’ face broke into a wild smile as they joined Scott and Isaac in the line.

Stiles screamed as soon as the ride started, loud and happy. Derek dug his claws into the bar over his lap, face frozen, and Stiles laughed so hard when he saw the picture of their set of four seats that he bought three copies.

Derek’s eyes remained a little wider than normal, jaw set in a stiff line, and Stiles slipped his hand into Derek’s, nudging his shoulder into the werewolf’s. “Teacups?” he suggested, and Derek shrugged.

As soon as they sat down – in a separate cup from Lydia, Allison, Jackson and Danny – Derek batted Stiles’ hand away from the steering wheel in the middle. The ride started, and Stiles smiled, waving as Scott and Isaac took photos from the side-lines. The smile froze when Derek spun the wheel faster, added strength and speed blurring the world around them until they gradually slowed, grinding to a stop as the door’s to the cups opened.

As soon as Stiles tried to walk, he staggered into a group of teenage girls, apologising before glaring at Derek. “You’re so petty,” he said, collapsing against the barrier.

“C’mon, Lydia wants ice cream,” Allison called, and Stiles looked down at his shaking legs before glaring at Derek again.

Derek crouched down in front of Stiles, and his glare turned into a grin as he leapt onto Derek’s back with a battle cry, arms looped around Derek’s neck and thighs tight on his waist as Derek walked after the group, smiling when Stiles tucked his chin over Derek’s shoulder.

**

Allison and Lydia moved away from the group as soon as they’d bought their overpriced ice creams, choosing to sit on a small bridge, legs dangling off the edge over the small stream below. Lydia leant against Allison as soon as they sat down, whole body relaxing when Allison wrapped her arm around the redhead’s waist.

“I can’t believe you’re coming home,” Lydia murmured. “I learnt French, you know, and MIT does placement years abroad. I was going to come out here if you wanted to stay.”

Allison traced patterns on Lydia’s thigh, fingers cold from where she’d held her ice cream cone. “Parlez-vous Francais?” she asked quietly. “Pas que je t’aime, et tu me manques.”

“Je t’aime aussi,” Lydia replied, and Allison smiled. “And you won’t have to miss me anymore – you’ll find a place at a college, or you’ll travel the country keeping various Hunter cliques in line, and every free week I have we’ll meet in a different city, because I have a ridiculous amount of money and I’d never even left the west coast before this trip.”

Allison opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a young girl with golden hair who’d clearly broken away from her mother’s hold. “Are you Ariel, and Snow White?” she asked boldly.

“I’m afraid not, sweetheart,” Allison replied softly, dimpling at the child as her mother ran over. “I suppose to children, anyone with longer hair and a pretty face is a princess. It was a lot easier, then.”

Lydia rubbed her hand along Allison’s ribcage. “Honey, we’re not just pretty. And things weren’t simpler then, we just understood less.”

Allison looked up at Lydia through her lashes, a small smile on her lips before she pressed their lips together.

“Uh, guys, we’re going to the-” Scott broke off. “Never mind, come find us in the store just off the main plaza when you’re, uh, done.”

**

Isaac yelped when Scott pushed the Mickey Mouse ears onto his head, the spikes of the headband scratching at his ears. He turned away from the round Piglet toy to see Scott holding his phone up, snapping a picture as soon as Isaac was facing him. “I’m buying you those,” Scott told him, and he shook his head when Isaac started to protest. “It is my duty as your alpha, but more importantly your boyfriend, to buy you something in the Disney store. I didn’t make the rules.”

There was a pause where the amount of love Isaac felt for Scott overwhelmed him, but he couldn’t express how his mother had died when he was seven, and his father had taken the rest of his childhood. Instead, he beamed down at Scott, and Scott couldn’t help but lean up and kiss him, because he looked almost painfully happy, and stupidly adorable as he searched for a matching pair of Minnie Mouse ears, putting them on Scott’s head much in the same way he’d been forced into his, each paying for the other’s pair.

Scott dragged Stiles away from where he was trying to convince Derek to buy a princess straw, handing him his camera.

“You’re so adorable together it’s kind of gross. I feel, as your best friend, I need to inform you of that,” Stiles said, grim tone mismatched with his smile as he took photos of the couple together. 

Isaac pushed Stiles’ shoulder once they’d taken several photos, other hand tangled with Scott’s. “Go buy Derek his princess straw, dumbass.”

He and Scott kept the ears on for the remainder of the day, ignoring Jackson’s comments about their maturity, which was surprisingly easy because Allison had stuck a ‘princess on board’ sticker to his back without him noticing.

**

The group managed to find a free spot on the grass, far enough away from the fireworks that they wouldn’t deafen the werewolves amongst them (and far enough away that Stiles wouldn’t injure himself, according to both Derek and Scott). To an outside group, the attractive pile of people might have looked odd, but they ignored some of the looks parents gave them as they laughed, shoving at each other until Jackson and Isaac started wrestling, broken up by Scott and Derek when they garnered too many stares.

They stayed long after the bright colours faded from the sky, Danny falling asleep against Jackson’s chest so that Jackson had to carry him home once they were told the Park was shutting for the night.


End file.
